Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to roofing products and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a roofing product with an applied shadow effect.
Description of the Related Art
Roofing products such as roofing shingle come in many different forms. Some of the more popular roofing shingles include thicker products or laminates of layers to give the shingle an enhanced, three-dimension effect. Other features enhance the visual appearance and aesthetics by cutting or otherwise removing portions of the roofing shingle to approximate natural material shakes and the like. However, material removal usually results in material waste which adds to the cost of the product. Accordingly, improvements in roofing products continue to be of interest.